Permíteme Cuidarte
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: Levi coqueteaba intensamente con una chica en la barra de un bar cuando un chico accidentalmente lo empuja, Levi cabreado voltea con afán de generar bronca cuando sus ojos se encuentran con unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes que lo hacen tragar saliva y quedarse sin palabras. (RIREN)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… llegue un poco tarde al fandom, pero no pude evitar escribir algo sobre esta pareja que es mi favorita (RIREN) y no dejo de imaginarlos… si todavía existen personas leyendo espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **LEVI**

Cabrón, bastardo, frívolo, sin sentimientos, no sé cuántas referencias usa la gente cuando trata de explicar como soy como persona la verdad es que no me interesa y no me importa… simplemente creo que soy un tipo reservado que usa el humor y el sarcasmo como defensa porque no me gusta expresar mis sentimientos muy abiertamente y no lo veo necesario y no he conocido alguien que en verdad me provoque hacerlo.

-El entrenamiento de hoy será pesado, no vengo de humor- digo desinteresadamente a mis alumnos y noto una cara de preocupación y horror en ellos.

Soy entrenador de artes marciales mixtas muchos me subestima por mi baja estatura ya que mido 1.60 m. Y me ven como un contrincante débil pero la verdad es que puedo dar por hecho que soy un excelente peleador.

Trabajo en un GYM especializado en artes marciales mixtas con Erwin uno de mis grandes amigos, mi profesión es algo que me encanta, me permite liberarme y me genera seguridad, vamos, que un hombre con mi altura necesita tener algo bueno que demostrar.

La clase transcurre tranquila, o bueno eso es lo que yo siento, cuando levanto la vista veo que mis alumnos están jadeando de cansancio, unos en el suelo de rodillas al punto del colapso, hago una cara de desaprobación mientras me despido de ellos con un ademan de la mano indicándoles que los veré la siguiente clase.

-¿Día duro eh?- Erwin me mira con los brazos cruzados, mientras me alejo de mi clase.

-Para ellos- respondo banalmente.

-No entiendo cómo es que sigues llenando tus horarios con tantos alumnos si eres un pesado con ellos- lo dice sorprendido pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Ellos vienen por resultados, no a que los mime y les de besos- respondo burlón.

Erwin suelta un suspiro y caminamos a los vestidores, mientras tomo una ducha no puedo evitar recordar el mal momento que pase con esa mujer con la que estaba intentando salir, debo admitir que solo salía con ella porque su físico era bastante agradable a la vista, pero estaba hueca de la cabeza, llego a ponerme a limite cuando me reprochaba que no le compraba cosas y no demostraba afecto en público, explote diciendo que no quería saber nada de ella, básicamente estaba harto, no me sorprende que su reacción fuera una bofetada, pero lo que más calo fue su " _qué poco hombre_ ", Escupió esas palabras con tanta saña, que hirió mi ego.

-Perra…- murmuro al salir de la ducha y agito mi cabeza molesto solo de recordarlo.

-¿Tiene que ver con la que estabas saliendo?- La voz de Erwin logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Que va…- Le doy la vuelta, no quiero tocar el tema.

-Levi…- Su voz se escucha comprensiva.

-Qué esperas de una mujer que conoces en un bar, ebria y que al mes te exija que la trates como si fuera una diosa- gruño mientras abro mi casillero.

-Debo recordarte que a eso vas a los bares cuando te sientes solo- me recrimina.

¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El padre que nunca tuve?, me gusta la soledad la disfruto, pero hay días en las que pesa demasiado, soy un desastre con eso de las mujeres, siempre me reprochan mi falta de dar cariño, la falta de demostrar afecto en público, pero son cosas que a mí no me van, me siento incomodo, por eso agradezco que mi trabajo saque todas mis frustraciones y me deja un buen cuerpo de paso.

-Solo busco sacar mi frustración… eres hombre igual que yo Erwin- me defiendo.

-Eso no significa que busques un acostón cada fin de semana… Levi… porque no intentas…-

-Otra vez tú con tus citas en internet o citas a ciegas, ya te dije que no, eso no me va- gruño

-Bien, bien… ya no insistiré en eso- Dice el oxigenado levantando las manos en defensa.

Él ya ha intentado organizarme una que otra salida a ciegas, pero fueron fatales, deseche toda idea, parece que todas las citas en internet son como un circulo de prostitución elegante, siempre quieren sexo, no me malinterpreten, soy hombre y claro que amo el sexo, pero… tengo dignidad, no toda la vida quiero ser un acostón de una noche y menos con esta edad, ya no soy un adolecente universitario que se quiere follar a medio mundo, estoy a nada de llegar a los 30, y cada día me convenzo que entre más envejezco más me alejo de poder soportar a alguien.

Salgo del GYM después de una incómoda platica con el rubio en los vestidores, _mierda muero de hambre…_ me digo mientras sostengo mi abdomen al escuchar rugir a mi estómago, paso por un restaurante italiano el cual es uno de mis favoritos, ordeno una porción grande de pasta para llevar y camino tranquilamente a mi departamento, no me apetece comer rodeado de más gente, hoy ando un poco más antisocial de lo normal, por suerte no vivo a tantas calles de distancia del gimnasio, no le veo razón para moverme en mi motocicleta y gastar gasolina por nada, además caminar me despeja un poco.

Llegando al departamento abro la puerta y suelto un largo suspiro, no es un departamento gigantesco, pero si lo suficiente como para una familia de 4, estando yo solo es abrumadoramente amplio, no me molesto en servir la pasta en un plato, me siento frente al televisor buscado una película mientras coloco el empaque desechable en mi abdomen y con un tenedor empiezo a comer.

No encontraba ninguna película buena así que deje la única que supuse sería la mejor, _The Notebook,_ gruño un poco, odio las películas de romance, son asquerosamente empalagosas.

Pasando el tiempo, la película ya está por el final y yo me encuentro llorando amargamente mientras me engullo una gran porción de pasta gimoteando.

-Ella tiene que recordarle- lloro mientras apunto con el tenedor todo sucio hacia la pantalla, como si pudieran escucharme.

La película termina y yo lloro como una niña dejando caer los brazos a un lado del sofá, _soy una vergüenza,_ apago la televisión y puedo verme reflejado, un hombre adulto cubierto de restos de pasta, lloriqueando por una película absurda. Logro componerme y puedo notar el lio que estoy hecho, me da un escalofrió de verme tan sucio, no es por ser quisquilloso pero tengo un TOC con eso de la limpieza, no puedo creer que termine así, limpio todo mi desastre en la sala, y me dirijo a la ducha por segunda vez en el día, mientras me baño empiezo a sollozar recordado la película.

-Ellos eran almas gemelas desde el nacimiento hasta su vejes- lloriqueo como un niño, _puta madre… porque tengo que ser tan marica,_ si alguien viera esta faceta mía a como soy en el día a día jamás me reconocerían, termino mi baño y me cambio, tomo el celular para notar que tengo varios mensajes de Hange.

 **H:** _"Chaparro! Nos vamos a ver este fin de semana?"_

 **H:** _"Chaparro, estas ahí?, llevamos mucho sin salir desde que andas con esa hueca, estoy celosa hahaha"_

 **H:** _"Chaparro sé que terminaron, vamos! un trago y una buena platica siempre son una buena idea"_

 **H:** _"CHAPARRO ESTAS VIVO?"_

Gruño al leer su "chaparro", pero desde siempre me ha dicho así, hemos sido amigos desde la universidad, ambos estábamos en la facultad de ciencias, claro que en diferentes ramas, aunque no lo parezca me gradué de ciencias de la salud como nutriólogo, nunca aplique al 100% porque me enamore del deporte y estoy contento con lo que hago, de vez en cuando mis alumnos me piden alguna recomendación para perder peso y ganar musculo, en cambio ella se dedicó a la investigación, está un poco… zafada, le gusta mucho eso de experimentar y realizar estudios, siempre que pienso en eso hago una mueca, pobre de la creatura que termine en sus manos.

 **L:** _"Donde siempre y a la misma hora"_

 **H:** _"BUEN CHICO"_

Aviento el celular a mi cama, _tch… me trata como si fuera un perro…_ me incorporo e intento dormir un poco.

Por la mañana me veo en el espejo del baño, tengo unas ojeras tremendas, me costó tanto dormir a anoche, valla que no es nuevo, mi ojeras ya son parte de mi look, me cambio con ropa deportiva para salir a correr como todas las mañanas, salgo del edificio estirándome un poco en lo que llego al parque más cercano para empezar mi rutina, hago el calentamiento adecuado, me coloco los auriculares especiales para el ejercicio y me dispongo a correr.

Respirar el aire fresco es tan estimulante, sentir esa libertad de verdad me pone de buenas, corro unos 10 km tranquilamente, para mí eso no es nada, respiro profundo y cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento mientras sigo corriendo, en cuanto abro los ojos apenas me da tiempo de reaccionar, el corredor que iba delante mío se agacho a atar sus agujetas, intento frenar y solo logro tropezar cayendo sobre él.

-Tch…. Puedes tener más cuidado- gruño tirado en el piso.

-¿Perdona?, tú has sido el que termino encima mía- escucho una voz reclamarme.

-Quien te crees para….- levanto la vista y veo unos ojos verdes que me miran molestos.

Trago saliva en seco al ver al chico de rodillas con una mano apoyada en el asfalto y otra en su espalda, puedo deducir que ahí es donde mi rodilla golpeo, me mira con una mueca de dolor y unos ojos fulminantes. Me incorporo nervioso, _¿nervioso?, ¿qué?, ¿por qué?_.

-Vale, una disculpa, fue mi culpa- le tiendo una mano para ayudarle a pararse, él se gira y sonríe ampliamente, mi respiración se corta, cuando lo veo y no logro despegar mis ojos de los suyos, el chico toma mi mano y siento un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, se incorpora, puedo notar que es más alto que yo, me quedo como idiota mirándolo, _este tío tiene que ser modelo maldita sea._

-Soy Eren- dice riendo al ver que no he soltado su mano y sigo mirándolo como idiota.

 _Qué vergüenza Levi, ya suéltalo._

-Soy Verde… Digo… so… soy Levi- suelto su mano bruscamente sintiéndome un idiota, _TRAGAME TIERRA._

-También ha sido mi culpa por no fijarme- dice riendo, y lo único que puedo hacer es torcer la boca en un intento de sonrisa, el chico me mira arqueando una ceja.

-¿Estas bien?- rompo contacto visual, mirando su brazo que apoya donde yo golpe.

-No te preocupes, eh pasado por peores- se enoje de hombros. _¿Peores?, ¿a qué se refiere?._

-Igual, perdóname…- se me va la voz. _¿En serio? ….Levi en serio das pena._

-Estoy bien, tranquilo… nos vemos- dice despidiéndose con la mano y regalándome otra sonrisa.

Siento como empiezo a ruborizarme y agito la cabeza para dejar que esa sensación NO me invada. ¿Que acaba de suceder?… no recuerdo haber visto a ese chico por aquí, y eso que siempre salgo a correr a las mismas horas, valla es una rutina, decido que ya es momento de terminar y regresar caminando al gimnasio para empezar con mis clases.

Aclaremos esto, en la universidad muchos prueban diferentes cosas y más cuando está bajo influencias del alcohol, ¿somos jóvenes no?, Ok… no es novedad que intentara estar con un hombre, desde que Hange me encontró besándome con un hombre en una de nuestras borracheras siempre menciona porque siempre intento salir con mujeres y nunca darme una oportunidad con un chico, pero no he llegado a querer más con un hombre, digo las mujeres se besan con sus amigas por curiosidad, ¿cierto?... ¿CIERTO?. Y uno no las ve de novias con otras mujeres por esa razón, solo fue un incidente, además estaba ebrio, intento justificármelo.

Llego al gimnasio y me preparo para mi primer clase de las 12 pm, es increíble como hay gente que disfruta mis rutinas y eso que son pesadas, pero bueno a eso se viene ¿no?, además ayuda con mi comisión que ya es bastante buena, la clase avanza y yo apenas y e sudado un poco a diferencia de los demás que tienen la cara roja por el esfuerzo, concluyo después de una hora y media, me seco el sudor mientras tomo un sorbo de agua de mi botella.

-Te vez más animado- escucho a Erwin que se acerca a donde estoy yo.

-Salí a tomar aire fresco- contesto y no tardo en recordar a ese chico y ponerme un poco nervioso.

-Me alegro- dice el oxigenado palpando mi hombro. –¿Te quedaras a mi clase?- sus clases son como un calentamiento para la mía que es la más pesada de la tarde al finalizar la suya.

-No, iré por algo de comer y regresare cuando termines para yo dar mi otra clase de la tarde- me encojo de hombros.

Mire el celular para ver la hora, bien son las 2:00 pm. Tengo dos horas para salir a conseguir alimento, soy consciente de las calorías que quemo y de lo que necesito para poder rendir, llego a un restaurante de comida rápida y pido 3 hamburguesas grandes, soy un asco para cocinar así que agradezco que existan estos lugares donde puedo conseguir alimento rápido y fácil. La chica de la caja me mira sorprendida, tomo mi comida y me dispongo a sentarme para empezar a comer, me palpo el estómago satisfecho y vuelvo a mirar el reloj, aun tenía una hora para regresar, bueno eso me daría el tiempo suficiente para digerir.

Camino tranquilamente de regreso pasando por una cafetería que vende un té negro con limón que me fascina, soy un amante de los tés y esa cafetería es una de las mejores cuando de infusiones se trata, camino de regreso dando sorbos a mi bebida con una satisfacción que se nota, entro al gimnasio y puedo ver que la clase de Erwin está terminado.

-Hey Erwin- llamo a mi amigo para que salga de la sala de prácticas, cuando veo que uno de los chicos que observaba la clase al igual por fuera pero más cerca del salón se gira. Siento como mi cuerpo se tensa dejando caer el vaso que tenía en las manos ganándome la mirada de todos.

 _Joder…_

 **Debo admitir que me reí MUCHO al imaginarlo llorando con la película mientras comía, gracias por leer, los veo el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Perdón por no aclarar las cosas de como estoy escribiendo esto hahaha, llevo 6 años sin escribir un FIC, me imagino siempre todos los personajes fuera de su mundo (aunque me encante mucho el original), así que utilizo AU pero obviamente tiene OOC.

Por favor si algo no se entiende o lo estoy haciendo "mal" estoy súper abierta a comentarios, necesito volver a agarrar práctica. -3-

 **LEVI:**

Me agacho rápidamente a levantar el vaso que derrame, por suerte ya estaba por terminármelo, pero el golpe seco que hizo eco en el gimnasio llamo la atención de varios, levanto la vista y el chico me miraba sonriendo mientras agitaba una mano feliz, yo apenas pude levantar la mía sin ninguna expresión a modo de respuesta, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo, noto como baja los ojos borrando su sonrisa.

 _Eso es Levi, eres el señor amigable._

Camino hacia la sala donde doy mi clase y veo de reojo como ese chico abraza a otro que estaba en la clase de Erwin, arqueo una ceja al notar cuando este le besa y el hombre le da un empujón apartándolo, no lo culpo yo tampoco haría eso público ni con una mujer, el chico pone cara apenada y triste, en cierto modo me siento molesto por que lo hiciera sentir mal, el hombre pasa cerca de mí camino a los vestidores y puedo verle mejor, es muy alto, me atrevería a decir que llega al metro ochenta, es fuerte pero no tiene el cuerpo tan trabajado, no parece homosexual en lo absoluto, bueno será que yo siempre he tenido mala suerte y me topo con pura "loca", hombres demasiado afeminados y chocantes, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos café claro, nada interesante.

Entro a la sala ignorando todo lo ocurrido, acomodo mis cosas a un costado y me quito el pants que traía ya que debajo traigo un short adecuado para las demostraciones de llaves de la clase de hoy, retiro mi playera estirándome un poco, doblo correctamente mis prendas y las dejo junto a lo demás, siento una mirada profunda y levanto la vista volteando, siento mis músculos tensarse al ver como el chico me mira con los ojos como platos y la boca un poco entre abierta, por primera vez en mi vida me siento desnudo ante alguien, aparto la mirada y comienzo a vendar mis manos con la cabeza baja. Volteo de reojo y veo como tiene uno de sus dedos entre sus dientes sin dejar de mirarme, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero para mí fue una eternidad.

-Eren- escucho una voz retumbante al fondo y volteo.

Es otra vez ese hombre castaño alto, que se acerca al chico, lo toma por el brazo indicándole que es hora de irse al cual este asiente, los veo alejarse y antes de salir Eren voltea y veo como se muerde el labio mirándome por última vez dedicándome una enorme sonrisa. Siento una opresión en el pecho y mis piernas débiles, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirando hacia la nada hasta que noto un empujón en un hombro.

-Dios Levi has caso- Erwin me reclama.

-¿Quiénes eran esos dos?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

-El chico alto vine a mi clase se llama Jean, al otro no lo conozco pero deduzco que es su pareja- dice arqueando una ceja y mirándome –No me digas que…-me mira con una sonrisa burlona y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tch… tu no deduzcas nada- lo empujo apartándolo de mi camino.

Casi siempre olvido que Erwin es gay, con su apariencia nadie lo creería nunca, él es tan masculino, al principio antes de hacernos amigos no sabía que prefería a los hombres, bueno no lo aparentaba, ni lo aparenta hoy en día, hasta que termine besándome con el ebrio y lo demás prefiero olvidarlo, Hange, Erwin y yo somos muy buenos amigo después de eso, aclare las cosas con él y nunca sucedió nada más, el respeto mucho mi decisión, nos quedó esta buena amistad que valoro, Erwin está saliendo con un chico mucho más joven que él, si bien lo recuerdo, digo él tiene 32 y es solo cuatro años mayor que yo, y el chico con el que sale apenas y tiene 24, me ha contado un poco del chico pero para ser sinceros no recuerdo su nombre, solo que como lo describe es una versión pequeña de él.

Los días siguientes salgo con un poco de ansiedad cada que voy a correr, por si volvía a toparme con esos ojos verdes, pero todo transcurre normalmente, durante toda la semana no lo volví a ver, no es que lo buscara con los ojos por todo el parque, pero ni se volvió aparecer por el gimnasio, solo esta su pareja o lo que sea, llegaba solo y se iba solo.

-Deja de parecer un acosador- me decía mirándome al espejo de mi baño después de darme una ducha, era sábado y los fines de semana está cerrado el gimnasio así que agradecía tener esos días libres, acababa de regresar de correr, al salir tenía la esperanza de que por ser fin de semana el chico saliera a correr pero estaba equivocado, aproveche mi tarde para dejar impecable el departamento.

Llegue al bar donde era casi un ritual reunirme con Hange, puedo notar que el lugar está a reventar, solo espero la cuatro ojos consiguiera un espacio, me adentro esquivando gente, _ugh como odio el contacto excesivo_ , diviso a la loca en la barra con los pies sobre otro banco, suspiro y me acerco hacia ella.

-¡Enano!, ¡Por fin!- festeja levantando sus brazos y dejándolos caer sobre sus muslos.

-Baja tus asquerosos zapatos sucios del banco-

-No entiendo como con esa cara de pocos amigos y esa actitud de gato arisco consigues ligar- decía acomodándose en su lugar –No sabes cómo tuve que proteger ese banco, la gente lo ve como un pedazo de carne deseable-

-Tengo encanto Hange, a las mujeres les encanta- le dije sin mirarla acomodándome en mi lugar.

-No solo a las mujeres- dio un trago a su cerveza y me miraba de divertida.

.-No empieces- le gruño. –Nanaba te encargo una cerveza de favor- ya era obvio que conocía a todos los empleados de este lugar al igual que ellos ya nos reconocían perfectamente.

-Me contaras que paso con tu último ligue- tomo sus anteojos y me miro sobre ellos.

-Nada diferente- me encojo de hombros. –La misma mierda de siempre, intente tener algo "formal" pero era insoportable – enfatice la palabra formal con los dedos. Agradecí a Nanaba por la cerveza y le di un largo sorbo.

-Tranquilo tigre- se mofo –Mira si sigues así de selectivo con tus parejas, terminaras muerto y con los huevos hinchados- casi escupo al escuchar esto último. –Levi somos buenos amigos, y sé que tenemos confianza no me importa si te enojas porque siempre te lo digo pero si tantas veces fracasaste con mujeres dale la oportunidad a un chico- en verdad sonaba preocupada.

-Hablando de buenos amigos, ¿Dónde está el rubio?- intento cambiarle el tema.

-Er tenía una salida con su nuevo novio, está intentando que en verdad esta vez sí funcione- Nuestro rubio favorito es abogado, todo un hombre formal, como modo de distracción da clase junto conmigo, llego a sentirme mal porque él lo hace por hobbie y yo si lo tomo como un trabajo de tiempo completo. Solo que es un adicto al trabajo, parece que entre más se le junte más feliz es, cosa que su anterior pareja no compartía y lo dejo después de 4 años de relación, mejor dicho lo engaño.

-Está saliendo con un mocoso Hange, son más berrinchudos y quieren atención, solo espero el este consiente de eso- termino el contenido de mi botella y hago una seña para que Nanaba me de otra.

-Er sabe que es más joven obviamente, pero dice que lo comprende y esta consiente de que es un hombre ocupado, se ve feliz- sonríe ampliamente.

-Pues salud- le extiendo la botella y no duda en regresar el gesto.

Nos quedamos un par de horas hablando de cosas cotidianas, sobre su nueva aventura de vivir por fin con su actual novio, casi siento lastima por ese pobre hombre que tiene que soportarla 24/7, Moblit era un hombre tan paciente y tranquilo que no me imagino cuán grande es ese amor por ella que lo llevo a querer vivir juntos. Comentamos cosas sobre el trabajo, valla, una conversación de dos adultos, claro evadiendo cada que ella quería sacar el tema de empezar a preocuparme de salir con hombres.

-Sabes enano ya es hora de que me valla, no puedo soportar otra mirada de aquella rubia que intenta llamar tu atención y lo único que hace es darme pena- hizo un movimiento con la barbilla para que mirara sobre mi hombro. Me giro para ver a una mujer bastante atractiva y de buen cuerpo, levanto mi trago haciendo un ademan saludándola mientras me sonríe –Sabes, esto no va a durar para siempre chaparro- Hange palmea mi hombro despidiéndose.

-Pues tengo que aprovechar – ella rodo los ojos y se fue.

No tenía ni dos minutos que Hange se había retirado y ya tenía a la mujer acomodándose en su lugar. No me importaba conseguir algo de una noche hoy, de cierto modo me ayudaría a sacarme a ese chico de ojos verdes de mi mente, para ser sinceros esta mujer es la persona más aburrida que he conocido, pero fingir es lo que más me favorece en estos momentos, solo habla de sus amigas, de sus molestias cuando ve a otra vestida como ella, _bla bla bla,_ siempre que termina con algún comentario agrego un alago y un coqueteo para hacerla sentir especial, al parecer ella se traga todo porque ya la tengo muy cerca de mí, me acerco a su cuello y le digo que esta preciosa, justo cuando iba a depositar un beso en el, siento como un golpe me separa de ella.

-Oye que te pasa idiota- giro bruscamente y tomo el brazo del tipo cabreado, cuando este voltea un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Era el, era Eren, se notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de que seguro estaba un poco tomado.

-Lo siento no lo he hecho a apropósito- sonríe apenado y siento un calor en la cara.

-¿Todo bien?- no había notado que era arrastrado por ese cara de caballo que llamaba novio, que lo tomaba fuerte del otro brazo.

-Todo bien cariño, no ha pasado nada, nosotros ya nos vamos- la rubia tomo mi mano que un sostenía a Eren sin dejar de mirarlo. Vi como la pareja se alejaba, notando como llevaba al pobre chico con mucha brusquedad, me estaba cabreando ya no por el golpe si no por la manera en que ese cara de equino trataba a Eren.

-Pobre chiquillo- la voz de Nanaba me hizo regresar a la realidad –Llegue a escuchar que su novio es muy posesivo y celoso, llegándose a desquitar con el pobre- Nanaba negaba con la cabeza limpiando la barra. Mi cólera se intensifico, pero no sé porque, yo no tenía razón de estar cabreado.

-No es nuestro problema, ¿nos vamos?- la rubia se levantó y me extendió una mano para salir del bar.

-Conserva el cambio- saque mi billetera y deje 100 dólares, Nanaba me miro sonriente y se despidió

Logre llevarme aquella rubia a mi departamento después de lo ocurrido, me sentía extraño por aquel encuentro con ese chico de ojos verdes y de lo que nos contó Nanaba, supuse que tener un acostón de una noche con esta mujer de la cual ni recordaba su nombre me ayudaría a despejar mi mente

Desde que entramos al elevador del edificio comencé a besarla bruscamente dejándome llevar por el gran cuerpo que tenía, justo al llegar a la entrada de mi departamento la tomé de las piernas y la cargue.

-Para tu estatura eres bastante fuerte- se burló.

Ignore su absurdo comentario y la llevé hasta mi habitación comenzamos a besarnos energéticamente mientras yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos nos separamos un momento, ella toma mi mano para guiarme a la cama acto seguido me tumba y sube encima de mí, comienza acariciar mi entrepierna animosamente, yo dejo que ya continué mientras desabrocho mi pantalón y quita toda prenda que puede llegar a estorbarle

-No me esperaba que fuera de este tamaño- suelta una risita antes de introducir mi miembro en su boca.

Suelto un gruñido que es una mezcla entre una queja hacia su comentario y un gemido por el acto que está haciendo, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por la sensación, pero llega a mi mente la imagen de ese chico... Y empiezo a imaginar que él es que esta lamiendo y succionado mi miembro, por un instante siento como me pongo más duro al pensar eso, abro los ojos con brusquedad y volteo a ver a esa rubia que cree que mi reacción fue por lo que ella está haciendo, _es el alcohol Levi tranquilo,_ intento concentrarme en esa mujer pero no logro que funcione, entre cierro los ojos y sigo viendo esos ojos verdes que me miran con deseo mientras succiona mi miembro.

-Maldita sea- suelto entre dientes mientras tomo la cabellera de ella y la animo a continuar.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ , ¿porque estoy fantaseando con un hombre? esto es ridículo, siento que ya no puedo más por alguna razón imaginarlo me a excitado bastante, termino en la boca de esa mujer y al abrir los ojos ella me mira juguetona, estiro mi mano para tomar unos pañuelos desechables de la caja que tengo aun lado de la mesita de noche y antes de que pueda dárselos ella escupe todo sobre mis sabanas.

-¿Que acabas de hacer?- le pregunto con la cara desencaja y a punto de explotar de cólera.

-Una mamada cariño, eso es lo que acabo de hacer- dice limpiando su boca y embarrando eso mismo en las sabanas para terminar de secar sus dedos.

Veo como intenta acercarse a mí en plan sexy, yo la paro extendiendo mi mano, estoy al borde de un colapso de ira, ella toma mi mano e introduce uno de mis dedos a su boca.

-Largo de aquí…- digo en tono seco mientras aparto con brusquedad mi mano.

-¿De que estas hablando?- ella cree que estoy jugando.

-Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí- repito en tono autoritario ella me mira con disgusto y duda en su cara, le chasco los dedos y le señaló la salida sin dedicarle alguna palabra, solo una mirada llena de odio

-Cabrón- escupe mientras se acomoda la ropa y empieza a tomar sus cosas

Escucho como azota la puerta principal, dejo salir un suspiro, me incorporo y miro con asco esa escena, nunca traigo ligues de una noche a mi departamento siempre son a moteles, pero como me sentía frustrado por las sensaciones que ese tipo dejo en mí, creí que olvidaría su rostro si traía a una mujer a mi apartamento, que incredulidad la mía

Después de dedicarle una limpieza a mi cama y deshacerme de todo lo sucio me incorporo de nuevo para recostarme boca arriba, bufo fastidiado por lo que acaba de pasar, pero más que nada por el recuerdo de él, carajo he tomado mucho, _el alcohol me jugo mal esta noche_ , me digo a mí mismo.

Cierro los ojos intentando dormir un poco y lo único que consigo es empezar a fantasear con el chico de nuevo, siento como mi entrepierna reclama atención, _ahora no Levi contrólate,_ pero solo puedo verlo a él mirándome a los ojos con la boca entreabierta, _joder, joder… JODER…,_ llevo mi mano a mi dura erección, ¿Por qué estoy tan caliente?, ¿Por qué este chico me pone TAN caliente?, comienzo a mover mis manos dudoso, pero él está presente en mi mente, sonrojado con esa piel apiñonada que tiene, esperando por mí, quiero sentirlo todo.

-Tch…- arqueo la espalda aumentando los movimientos de mi mano, comienzo a respirar fuerte y sin darme cuenta estoy jadeando. –Mmm.. Eren…- se me escapa entre dientes su nombre y logro venirme una segunda vez.

Respiro un poco fuerte mientras me comienzo a limpiar evitando volver a manchar las sabanas, me levanto al baño tembloroso, me aseo adecuadamente y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, mi expresión sigue siendo igual de seria pero con un leve sonrojo, me miro por unos momentos porque sigo respirando fuerte, lavo mi cara con agua helada para enfriar mi rostro, siento que por dentro está hirviendo, regreso a mi cama y me tiro bocabajo resoplando un poco fastidiado, como era posible que un hombre me pusiera así… estoy muy confundido.

Agradezco que lean! De verdad que sí, nos leemos pronto. -3-


	3. Chapter 3

**(N/T) Perdón por tardarme mucho en actualizar, tuve una iluminación con otra historia haha y como estuve muy inspirada adelante 6 capítulos, dejando olvidado a este (soy una horrible persona, lo sé), espero ya poder continuar bien esta historia pero igual creo ya empezare a subir la otra historia que tengo.**

 **Después de una innecesaria explicación les dejo el cap.**

 **LEVI**

Esta noche en serio no dormí nada, cada vez me digo a mi mismo que siento una curiosidad por ese chico, me preguntaba como seria su personalidad, podrá parecer modelo, pero si su forma de pensar es como el de las mujeres que he conocido sería una lástima, me incorporo cansado, hoy por primera vez no me apetece salir a correr, así que solo tomo una ducha fría para despertar.

Camino hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno, comienzo a buscar entre las alacenas y no encuentro nada que pueda alimentarme, suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás viendo que en el refrigerador tampoco tengo nada, es como la tercera vez que abro el maldito refrigerador, como si fuera aparecer comida de la nada, ¿cómo pude olvidar comprar comida?, es verdad que esta semana abuse mucho y solo eh comido chatarra todos los días. Decido ir a esa cafetería que me gusta mucho para comer algo y poder pasar a un supermercado después.

Genial, por ser domingo la cafetería está llena, igual no me pienso ir, muero de hambre, después de unos largos 15 minutos en la fila por fin puedo pedir un té negro y un sándwich, comienzo a buscar un lugar con la vista de donde sentarme a comer, pero este lugar está a reventar.

-Hey... Hola...Levi ¿Verdad?- me giro al sentir como alguien palmeaba mi hombro, para mi sorpresa era ese chico que intentaba encontrarme cada día que salí a hacer ejercicio, me quedé estático no sabía que decir, maldita sea un hola no estaría mal, pero no, ahí estaba yo, quieto, mirándole sin decir nada. -Si bueno... ¿tienes donde sentarte?... Yo deje mis cosas en esa mesa del fondo... podemos comer juntos... bueno si quieres- Debió ser muy incómodo porque me quedé mirándolo sin siquiera contestarle, me sonreía mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello nervioso... ¿Nervioso?.

-Si... gracias...- Cielos este hombre es hermoso, no puedo dejar de verlo.

-Perfecto te espero entonces- sonrío y camino hacia su mesa.

Espere a que me dieran lo que pedí, dando miradas de reojo a donde se encontraba el chico, estaba en su celular

 _Relájate Levi, solo vas a comer, vas a llegar, te sentarás, comerás, platicaras cosas sin importancia y te irás a comprar comida... si... no es tan difícil... eso es... respira_. Me decía a mí mismo caminado hacia la mesa donde estaba Eren.

-Hola...- Deje mis cosas sentándome enfrente de él.

-Hola…- Esbozo una enorme sonrisa y yo solo me quede quieto mirándolo.

-¿No sonríes mucho verdad?- Se rio y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Soy malo cuando salgo con personas- Vi como arqueaba una ceja sonriendo –Me refiero a que no se me dan muy bien la citas- Ahora me veía con ambas cejas levantadas y riendo.

-¿Esto es una cita?- Se rio fuerte y yo solo me quería morir.

-No sé qué me pasa… lo siento- Reí nervioso.

-Eres gracioso- Hizo una sonrisa tierna que me puso el doble de nervioso.

-¡JAA!- Solté una carcajada con unas octavas de más, creo que me gane la vista de las mesas del alrededor, hundí mi cara en mis manos apenado. Lo escuchaba reír y solo puede reír con él.

-Así que eres, instructor ¿eh?- Agradecía que cambiara el tema.

-Sí, es algo que me encanta- di una mordía a mi desayuno.

-Si lo llegue a notar- ¿Este chico no se cansa de sonreír?.

-Tu novio debería tomar clases conmigo si en verdad quiere un buen cuerpo-

-Ex…- Torció la boca encogiéndose de hombros y lo mire fijamente.

-Lo siento- Mi disculpa no sonó tanto a una.

-No te preocupes, no éramos muy… compatibles… pero y ¿tu?, la chica del bar ¿Es tu novia?- Casi escupo mi bebida, ¿Cómo es que se acuerda de esa mujer?.

-Tch…no… no sé de qué hablas- El mocoso me miro con duda esperando una respuesta –No sé ni cómo se llama… No me interesa la verdad- Que cabrón soné.

-Ya veo...- Sonaba un poco decepcionado, yo mismo lo estaba.

-Creo que las mujeres no son mío- intento arreglar la estupidez que dije.

-¿Y los hombres?- Se sentía esa curiosidad en su voz, _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?._

-Tal vez…- No soy gay completamente…pero debo admitir que ese mocoso hacia que mi heterosexualidad se muriera.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-28… Bueno pronto cumpliré los 29 - Veo como se muerde un labio y muerdo nerviosamente mi comida.

-Yo este año cumplí mis 20 - .Es un mocoso, ¿Que hago yo fijándome en uno?, tanto que me quejo del novio del cejotas y yo aquí con unos dos años menos.

Debo admitir que la plática se hizo muy amena, el chico era buen conversador, hablaba de su universidad, estaba estudiando fisioterapia, muchos de nuestros temas eran compatibles, sus padres lo apoyaban bastante, yo no podía decir lo mismo de los míos donde quiera que estén, me sentía muy cómodo con él.

-Tengo que irme Levi, me divertí bastante- Eren se levantó y tomo mi mano despidiéndose.

-¿Quieres volver a salir?- Note que sujete su mano un poco fuerte evitando que se fuera.

-¿Esto fue una salida?- Maldito él y su sonrisa perfecta.

-Me refiero, a, que si…- Soy muy malo en estas cosas.

-Me encantaría, te parece, ¿el próximo fin de semana?- ¿Tanto tiempo?.

-Mencionaste que los viernes terminas clases temprano, ¿te parece bien ese día?- Su sonrisa se borró y paso su mano por su cabello.

-Tengo un compromiso… pero el fin de semana soy todo tuyo- Eso ultimo me encanto, ¿pero que podría ser más importante?, _Levi cierra la boca._ Me maldecí mentalmente.

Intercambiamos números y se marchó, tenía que ver a sus padres, decía que ya había pasado bastante tiempo sin visitarles.

Mi día transcurrió tranquilamente, estaba pensando a donde podría invitarlo a salir, de primera descarte ir al cine, prefería mil veces poder platicar con él, que estar sentados uno junto al otro sin decir nada viendo una película, supongo lo invitare a comer algún lado, algo súper cliché, termine de hacer mis compras y regrese para acomodar todo, llegando a la puerta sentí mi celular vibrar.

-¿Que ocurre cejotas?- Era raro que me marcara, por lo general el solo mandaba mensajes.

 _-¿Estas libre el viernes en la noche?-_ suspire recordando que Eren no podía salir justo ese día.

-Supongo que si… ¿por qué?- Rogaba para que no me organizara una cita sorpresa.

 _-Vamos como buenos compañeros de trabajo a cenar ¿Qué te parece?-_

-No me digas que quieres que tenga una cita contigo-

 _-No seas tonto, te lo estoy diciendo por la amistad que tenemos-_

-Ok…entonces está bien- Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que platiquemos y así me cuente más sobre su novio.

La semana se me paso eterna, me contuve todo lo que pude para no mandarle un mensaje a Eren, y quiero creer que él hacía lo mismo, me sentía como un maldito niño de secundaria todo nervioso cada que mi celular sonaba esperando que fuera el, tenía ratos donde pensaba que tal vez regreso con su ex, odiaba tener tantas cosas en la mente y por su culpa.

Comencé a cambiarme para reunirme con Erwin, nada extravagante, una playera negra, jeans y chamarra de piel, me mire al espejo y debía admitir que me veía bien, escogió un restaurante italiano, había olvidado que eso le gustaba bastante, me di los últimos retoques y me dispuse a irme, baje al estacionamiento, me coloque guantes y el casco, como amaba a mi bebé, la mejor inversión de mi vida, mi Ducati.

Llegue a tiempo al restaurante, pero conociendo a ese hombre controlador seguro estaba ahí desde hace 20 minutos, aparque la moto y entre al restaurante, le dije a la recepcionista que ya me estaban esperando, le di el nombre y me condujo hasta la mesa, camine entre la gente que ya tenía lugar en el restaurante buscando a mi amigo, hasta que los vi, _maldita seas Erwin_ , dos rubios me sonreían mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- estaba cabreado, ni siquiera me quería sentar, me cruce de brazos mirándolos.

-Vamos Levi siéntate, te presento a Armin- Se le veía contento pero eso aún no respondía mi pregunta.

-Hola es un gusto- El chico me estiro la mano y le regrese el saludo.

-Te doy tres- Le dije a Erwin porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Levi por favor, no hagas que todo lo bueno que hablo de ti a Armin desaparezca-

-Una…-

-Queríamos presentarte a alguien- Apreté el puente de mi nariz al escuchar su respuesta.

-Lo siento si soy rudo, pero tu novio es un idiota- Le decía al rubio más pequeño.

-De hecho… fue mi idea- Se rio tímidamente y me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo. –Un amigo ha estado un poco distante y quería que intentara salir con alguien así que le pedí ayuda a Er- Se dieron un pequeño beso, pase mi mano por mi cara. _Ahora como me libraba de esta._

-¡HEY!... perdón por llegar tarde- esa voz. Me gire y ahí estaban, esos malditos ojos verdes.

-¿Así que no quisiste salir conmigo porque ya tenías una cita a ciegas?- Levante un ceja cruzándome de brazos mirando a ese chico sorprendido.

-¿Se conocen?-

-No lo sé, tú dime… Eren- podría jurar que mi sonrisa era entre cabreada y juguetona.

 _Tal vez no quería librarme de esta del todo._

 **Ya pedí disculpas al principio de este Cap.**

 **Como adulta responsable el trabajo y el insomnio no me dejan en paz, siendo honesta son las 3:49 am.**

 **Espero les gustara.**

 **-B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **N/T):** La primera historia que hago y es donde más tengo bloqueo mental, aaaaaaaaah! ¿Pero que tal para las otras?, justo mi imaginación ahí si sirve, soy un fraude maldita sea hahaha.

Vamos empecemos con el cap, **al final** dejo todas mis aclaraciones.

…

 **Pobre universo, si somos los únicos seres inteligentes que habitamos en él.**

…

 **LEVI**

—¡Oh ya sé quién eres!—. Él estúpido de Erwin agitaba su dedo apuntado al chico

—Tú novio asiste a mis clases—. El rubio más bajo le dio un codazo de advertencia.

Note como Eren esbozaba una sonrisa incómoda, yo la verdad seguía con cara de pocos amigos mirando la escena.

—Eren está solteros ahora, Er—. Me encanta la manera en la que le habla, como si fuera estúpido.

Me agrada.

—¡Tienes razón!, por eso estamos aquí—. ¿Acaso se volvía más idiota con su noviecito?.

—Entonces, Levi, ¿Cierto? —. El chico me miró sonriente. —.¿Conocías a Eren de antes? —.

Levante una ceja mirándolo, después mire al chico que se removía inquieto en su asiento, ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, ya estaba aquí, en lo que más odiaba, citas a ciegas.

—Me lo eh encontrado algunas veces—. ¿Que más querían que les dijera? Que me estaba pudriendo en nervios, claro que no.

—Levi ha tenido muy mala suerte con sus últimas novias—. Erwin me guiño un ojo como si estuviera ayudándome, pero creo fue todo lo contrario, los tres fijamos nuestra vista en el mastodonte.

—Er... —. Habló pausado el pequeño. —Acaso dijiste... ¿Novias? —. ¡Oh!, esto se va a poner bueno. 

—Sí, pero para eso estamos nosotros para ayudarle—. Abrazo por los hombros a su novio y solo pude notar una pequeña mirada asesina en este.

—Er... Eren es gay—. Se estaba cabreando.

—Lo sé—. Usó un tono burlón, esto no acabará bien.

—Y si tu amigo no es gay... me puedes decir ¿Por qué me hiciste presentarle a Eren? —. ¡Genial!, pelea de gatas, ¿Dónde consigue uno unas palomitas para disfrutar de todo esto?.

El chico guapo de hermosos ojos, no, quiero decir, Eren y yo nos miramos unos instantes ante lo que sucedía delante de nosotros.

—Vamos cariño, Levi claramente está interesado, ¿Cierto Levi?—. Se ve confiado, como lo odio.

Fantástico ahora tengo esos tres pares de ojos sobre mí. El rubio pequeño parece notar un poco mi incomodidad soltando un suspiro para mirar con dureza a su pareja.

—Si nos disculpan, Erwin Smith—. ¡Ouch! Lo llamó por su nombre completo. —Y yo, saldremos brevemente a charlar—.

Creo que lo matará, ¿En verdad tendrá la edad que Erwin dice que tiene él tal Armin?, claramente parece su madre. Ambos se levantan para irse, Erwin no capta lo que está pasando y el pequeño creo en cualquier momento lo golpeará.

Bueno, aquí estamos, solos en una gran mesa, después de una incómoda conversación en la cual ni siquiera fuimos partícipes, sin ninguno decir nada, no entiendo porque me estoy comportando como una chica de secundaria, se supone que soy bueno en esto de conocer gente, claro, ebrio, maldita sea.

—¿Crees que estén bien?—. Lo escucho soltando una pequeña risa.

—Temo más por la vida de mi amigo que del tuyo—. Ambos reímos relajando el ambiente, gracias por eso.

—Creí por un momento que lo golpearía—. Soltó una carcajada y yo tampoco pude evitarlo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, ¿Notaste como lo miraba?—.

—Sí, sí, lo peor es que están discutiendo por nosotros—.

Tenía rato que no me reía así, debo admitir que la situación fue muy cómica, Erwin siendo regañado como a un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

—Entonces, tenías esta cita a ciegas tan importante ¿no? —. Tengo que aprovechar que el ambiente está relajado para indagar en eso.

—No tenía otra opción—. Se ríe. —Ya viste como es Armin, un tanto controlador, no podía zafarme—. Torció el gesto al referirse a su amigo.

—Solo por esta vez te doy la razón, tu amiguito tiene un carácter digno de controlar a Erwin—.

—¿Habrá otras veces?—. Sonríe de lado mirándome divertido, maldito mocoso. 

—Creí que ya teníamos una cita después—. Le sigo el juego y solo veo que su sonrisa se amplía más, joder, ¡Que estoy haciendo!.

—Tienes razón, entonces tendré que esperar tu mensaje—. Sonó como un reto.

Así que con que esas traemos, ahora que, ¿Nosotros tendremos nuestra pelea de gatas?, me muerdo la lengua evitando que mi sonrisa se haga más grande, iba a replicar cuando aquellos dos volvieron, Eren y yo nos dirigimos unas miradas intentado ahogar alguna risa, Armin venía con una expresión seria y Erwin parecía un cachorro regañado. Valla escena la que tenía enfrente, esto valía completamente el haberme engañado para venir. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos viendo la carta, claramente en un silencio incómodo.

—Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar—. El mesero nos sacó de nuestro incómodo ambiente.

—¡SI! —. Contestamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo desconcertándolo un poco.

—¿Les parece si intentamos pasar una velada tranquila?—. El chico lindo miró a su amigo que seguía observando al pobre Erwin con el ceño fruncido, una mirada que decía " _Hoy no coges_ ".

Mierda, que esto es mejor que una película de comedia, la verdad es que ya no estoy nada molesto, me gustaría decirles que dejen el drama de lado, pero vamos, es una cena y el entretenimiento es gratis.

—Sí, no se preocupen por mí, dejen de hacer sentir incómodo al chico—. Señale a Eren quien solo sonreía.

—Lamentamos todo esto Levi—. Armin suspiro intentando sonreír.

—Que va, solo no asesines al hombre, no pienso cubrir sus horarios de clases—. Bien escuchar reír a todos puso el ambiente.

El mesero nos trajo una botella de vino que fácil alcanzó para nuestras 4 copas, ordenamos la comida y decidimos platicar de temas triviales, tocar eso de la cita a ciegas no parecía buena idea, debo admitir que la cena se nos estaba haciendo amena, algunas historias hacían que Erwin se carcajeara llamando la atención de las mesas al rededor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que se conocieron porque él te tiro al lago del parque?—. Miró a Erwin sorprendido por la mentira que él me había contado.

—Sí, creí te habría contado, sé que no lo hizo a propósito, pero no fue la mejor manera de impresionar—. Armin se ríe mientras Erwin se rasca la nuca sabiendo de su desliz.

—Yo conocía una historia bastante diferente—. Veo a Erwin que sonríe negando con la cabeza discretamente para que no diga nada.

—¿Y cuál es?—. Volteo a ver a Eren quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa mirando a la pareja. Encantador.

—Bueno, él me dijo que conoció a un torpe adolescente que por estar alimentando patos se tropezó y el salto heroicamente a salvarlo—. Armin abría la boca de sorpresa e indignación, mientras mi amigo torcía su sonrisa.

—Eres un mentiroso—. Le da un golpecito en el pecho. —Yo estaba si, alimentado patos a la orilla del lago cuando alguien con una bicicleta me arrolla llevándonos a los dos al lago—.Armin se cruza de brazos.

—Un pequeño detalle querido—. Intenta defenderse en vano.

—Déjame adivinar, ibas a contestar una llamada con tus manos libres y algo salió mal—. No me sorprende lo torpe que son las personas altas.

—Era muy importante—. Se defendió. —De igual forma termine por echar a perder mi celular—.

—No solo el tuyo—. El chico lo interrumpió riendo los dos.

—De igual forma gracias a ese accidente logramos llegar a tener esto—. Erwin entrelazó su mano con la del pequeño rubio.

¡Argh!, cursilería.

—Bueno como amigos creo son idénticos en la manera de conocer personas—. Eren dio un sorbo a su copa mirándome.

—¿También te tiro al lago?—.

—No al lago, pero si me embistió con su cuerpo para después reclame a mí por eso—. Se hizo el indignado y yo solo rodé los ojos.

—Estaba corriendo como todos los días y a él se le ocurre abrocharse las agujetas en medio camino—.

—Se supone que los corredores tienen la vista al frente para evitar eso—.

—No te vi—. Me excusé como un niño pequeño.

—Por favor, mido 1.75, ¿Cómo es que no viste a alguien como yo?—. Me observó sin dar crédito. 

—Estabas agachado—. Soltó una risa abriendo la boca para reclamarme, pero no lo logro. 

El mesero llegó para retirar nuestros platos de la entrada para depositar los del plato fuerte, no sé en qué momento mi hambre se hizo enorme y ver ese plato que fácil tenía medio kilo de pasta me hizo salivar, al parecer no fui al único pues Eren observaba mi plato con mucho ánimo, él se pidió un trozo de lasaña, no estaba mal pero el mío sí que llamaba la atención, aún recuerdo la cara de sorpresa cuando el mesero me preguntó si me traía otro plato para compartir y obviamente le dije que era todo para mí.

—¿Quieres un poco?—. Le dije señalando la enorme montaña de pasta.

—¿Me dejarías probarlo?—.

Sin responderle tomé mi tenedor enrollado un poco de pasta, se notaba que está muy caliente así que sople un poco tratando de entibiar el alimento.

—Abre la boca, espero ya no esté tan caliente—. Coloque la otra mano debajo de la porción que estaba en el tenedor para evitar que se manchara si caía.

Eren se inclinó abriendo la boca recibiendo la pasta, sonreí cuando lo escuché hacer sonidos de satisfacción, cerró los ojos relamiéndose los labios.

—Delicioso—. Suspiró satisfecho.

Nos quedamos mirando generando un momento hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por nuestra compañía.

—¿Mi amor quieres probar de mi comida?—. Erwin uso un tono molesto de voz.

—¿Me dejarías probarlo mi amor?—. Era obvio que esos dos nos estaban imitando.

—Si mi amor claro que sí, pero espera, deja le soplo, no vayas a quemarte—. El cejudo imitó mi acto.

—Muchas gracias corazón, eres tan cuidadoso—. Armin parpadeo exageradamente mirándolo.

Erwin acercó la comida y su pareja la comió haciendo incomodos ruiditos al saborearla, Eren y yo nos miramos con la misma expresión de molestia.

—De-li-cio-so—. Exageró la expresión de Eren.

No pudiendo aguantar más su teatro la pareja soltó en risas al ver nuestra cero expresión a lo que acaban de hacer, ok si, darle de comer a alguien de la manera en la que yo lo hice es súper cursi, pero al chico se le antojo y no planeaba hacer que se quemara la boca.

—¿Terminaron?—. Les dije riéndome sarcástico.

Después de eso seguimos con nuestra cena, al parecer mi pasta si fue para compartir, ya que Eren terminó por comer una parte de mi plato como yo del suyo, quien iba a decir que me sentiría mal al darnos cuenta que ya era bastante tarde y teníamos que retirarnos, si alguna vez han salido con una mujer, muchas a la hora de pagar la cuenta se hacen las locas y uno como buen hombre invita mostrando su caballerosidad teniendo ese detalle, bueno, ahora imaginen a cuatro hombres peleando por pagar la cuenta, el pretexto de " _yo soy el hombre, déjame pagar_ " no aplica, llevamos 20 minutos discutiendo todos dando absurdos argumentos de porque pagar, dividirlo fue descartado, así que aquí nos tienen, jugando piedra papel y tijera como los adultos que somos.

Después de otros 15 minutos de juego Erwin terminó por ganarnos a todos, la cuenta pasó a ser pagada por él y ninguno de nosotros parecía cómodo con el asunto, aunque nos resignamos como los perdedores que fuimos. Salimos del restaurante despidiéndonos, la cena al final no fue un desastre.

—Eren vamos nosotros te podemos dar un aventón—. Armin hablaba con su amigo intentando convencerlo.

—No Ar, pediré un taxi, además no me gusta ser mal tercio, ustedes tienen cosas que hacer—. Le guiño un ojo haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara.

—No hay ningún problema Eren puedo pasar a dejarte donde sea—. Erwin intento convencerlo a la par.

—Estaré bien chicos—. Se volvió a negar.

—Ya, largo de aquí tórtolos, yo me quedo a esperar a que tome su taxi y después me marcho—. Puse los ojos en blanco moviendo las manos en un ademán para correrlos.

—Escríbeme cuando estés en la residencia—. Armin abrazó su amigo.

Después de despedirnos por quinta vez, aquí estaba parado junto a este enorme y sensual hombre, basta Levi, estaba parado junto al chico que se notaba un incómodo, se me hizo un poco extraño tomando en cuenta lo bien que estábamos hace rato.

—Oye Levi, lo siento—. Lo escuche disculparse.

—¿Por qué?—. No tenía nada de que pedir disculpas ya estaba claro que él fue arrastrado aquí al igual que yo.

—Por este pequeño teatro montado por mi amigo—. Se rio con tristeza. —Yo tengo claro que no te interesan ya sabes... —.

No estoy entendiendo nada, sigo aquí parado a su lado esperando a que pase un maldito taxi para no dejarlo aquí solo, estaba cómodo y de la nada esté empieza a disculparse conmigo por una estúpida cena.

—No, no sé, porque no me lo explicas—. Lo mire intentando no darle tanta importancia a lo que diría.

—Hombres Levi, yo sé que no te gustan los hombres—. Desvío la mirada y yo solo tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, espera ¿Qué?. —Entonces lamentó que perdieras tú tiempo—. Otra vez disculpándose.

—Eren, deja de disculparte, fue, divertido ok—. Carajo, tan bien que la habíamos pasado, dejando los comentarios inútiles de Erwin que en lugar de ayudar ponían las cosas incomodas.

—Yo no dije que no fuera divertido, la pase bien, pero no te preocupes, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo—. Ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa.

¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencido desde ahorita?, maldita sea no, mi ego no me lo permite, ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para intentar algo?, ah no niño, yo digo cuando esto se acabó.

—Créeme Eren que si yo no hubiera querido estar ahí, simplemente me levantaría y me iría, sin importarme si quedó mal con todos, ¿Entiendes?—. Mi tono fue un poco severo, pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a otro.

—Supongo—. Siento un tono de derrota en su voz.

Se gira evadiendo cualquier conversación que pueda salir de nosotros, llevando media hora esperando a que pase un maldito taxi y puedo notar que tiene frío por la manera en la que se abraza, carajo, a estas horas de la noche podremos seguir esperando hasta que amanezca.

—Oye mocoso—. Lo llamo acercándome ya un tanto desesperado.

Eren se voltea un poco tenso, creo soy muy malo con eso de moderar los tonos de mi voz, no me dice nada, solo se me queda viendo esperando a que continúe.

—Quítate esa chamarra—. Me mira con desconcertado, sé que hace frío —Anda apresúrate—. Le regaño mientras me quito yo la mía, solo espero que de perdida esta le cierre bien si no terminaré como un tonto.

—Vale... —. Termina de quitársela y antes de que pueda hacer algo le arrebató la chamarra lanzándole la mía, lo sé, soy un encanto.

—Mi chamarra es térmica por lo de la moto—. Explicó poniéndome yo la suya. —¿Qué esperas?, ¿Una orden?, ya póntela—.

Lo veo titubeante por unos segundos, no despegó la vista de él mientras se la coloca, por favor que le quede, por favor que le quede, es lo único en lo puedo pensar ahorita, bien ya la tiene puesta, ahora ruego el cierre suba completo.

—Me quedó justa—. Dice moviendo los brazos ajustándose a la chamarra, dejó escapar un suspiro y pude notar que tenía los hombros en tensión por la espera.

—No puedo decirlo lo mismo—, Comentó mientras subo un poco las mangas de su chamarra, que en mí es enorme, maldita sea la gente alta. —Ahora ten—. Estampo el casco en su estómago haciendo que esté lo tome por reflejo, —Póntelo y vámonos de una maldita vez—. Camino hacia la moto esperando que entienda lo que le estoy tratando de decir.

—No lo entiendo—. Escucho como empieza a acercarse.

—Eren, no vas a encontrar ningún taxi a esta hora, tienes frío y te voy a llevar a tu casa—. Llegamos a la moto y sin esperar más la enciend. —Vas a la universidad del norte ¿cierto? —. Se me queda viendo unos minutos para después asentir. —Bien se dónde queda, súbete, la chamarra te ayudará a no congelarte en el camino—. Le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza para que se monte.

—Pero tú no tienes casco—. Me mira un tanto preocupado, que ternura me da con esa cara.

—No me importa, es más posible que te caigas tú a que yo lo haga—. Le digo un tanto despreocupado. Bien ahí Levi asústalo a la primera. —Me refiero a que es primero la seguridad del acompañante—. Intento arreglar las cosas para que no se asuste.

—Ok, pero por favor ten cuidado—. ¿Está preocupado por mí?, estúpido mocoso encantador.

Se sube con cuidado y le digo un par de consejos para que no me desequilibre, que se relaje y estaremos bien, cuando siento sus manos rodearme la cintura entiendo que estamos listos para irnos, digamos que voy a tomar la ruta larga solo para tenerlo un poco más así contra mí.

En algunas vueltas lo siento tensarse por la inclinación que hacemos, pero al volver a estabilizar la moto con una de mis manos acaricio las suyas para que no me estrangule con sus abrazos. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la universidad, a pesar de que tome la ruta más larga que pude, aparqué no muy lejos de la entra esperando a que bajara.

—Muchas gracias por tráeme Levi—. Dice mientras intenta quitarse el casco en vano.

Mocoso torpe, bajo de la moto para ayudarle. 

—No solo es sacarlo de golpe, es moverlo para que salga—. Con un pequeño esfuerzo logro quitárselo, me dio gracia como su cabello quedó despeinado.

—Creo soy muy malo en esto, bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir—. Se frota su brazo mirando al piso.

Moriré de un coma diabético por lo lindo que es.

—¿Te parece si volvemos a intercambiar chamarras? —. Llamo su atención haciendo que levante la vista.

—Es verdad, casi lo olvido, gracias otra vez—. Me extiende la chamarras y yo le regreso la suya.

Que me parta un rayo por lo que voy a decirle.

—Entonces mañana, sigue en pie lo de nuestra cita ¿Cierto?—. Ese brillo que tiene en sus ojos seria capas de iluminar a una ciudad entera.

—¿Aún quieres que salgamos?—. Como negarme a esa sonrisa.

—Por algo pregunté—. Sonreí de lado. —¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —.

—Tengamos un Picnic en el parque, solo que sin lanzarnos mutuamente al lago—. Nos reímos recordando la anécdota de los dos rubios.

—Pasare por ti a medio dia—. Le dije subiéndome a la moto acomodándome.

—Oye Levi—. Giro para mirarlo y solo siento sus labios en mi mejilla. —Te veo mañana—.

Lo veo alejarse dejándome un poco sorprendido por el pequeño acto, pongo mi mano en mi mejilla siniendola arder, maldita sea, seguramente estoy sontojado hasta las orejas, me rio negando con la cabeza tomando el casco con ambas manos.

—Estas jodido Levi, bien jodido—. Me coloco el casco sin borrar esa sonrisa y me pongo en marcha.

Mañana será entretenido.

…

 **N/T):** Perdón por muchoooo tiempo de ausencia en esta historia. Tengo buenos pretextos lo juro.

 **Antes que nada tu hermosa persona que lees esto de corazón perdónenme, intento en verdad luchar con el bloqueo mental.**

Como notaron esta fue mi primera historia y ya llevo 5 más, pero es que a veces me llega la inspiración para otras historias y dejo de lado las que ya empecé.

 **SIN** mentir estoy trabajando en **4 historias** más, de las cuales 2 ya llevo poquito más de 4 capítulos, pero no las quiero subir hasta que estén casi terminadas, justo para que no me pase lo mismo que en esta y en **Nota aprobatoria** , la otra mitad está escrita en pequeños borradores con notas de la historia, pero aun no profundizo en su desarrollo.

Seguiré subiendo **OneShots** porque me llegan las ideas como **FLASH** la chica del bikini azul (Chiste de chava ruca).

 **UNA cosa más:** sobre este **FAN** , nada malo tranquilos, me voy a dar a la tarea de corregirlo, arreglar estética y algunas faltas de ortografía que se me barrieron.

-Sin más que decir, que el universo este de su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** No me maten! Hahaha aún es martes asi que si cuenta como la actualización que tenia pensada.

"Me fui como GORDA en tobogán, Actualice 4 historias!, dos antiguas, una reciente y una nueva que acabo de postear, no se cual subiré primero, UFF!, en esas 4 verán este párrafo, hahaha los amo mis fantasmones!"

…

 **A mí no me gustan las mujeres.**

 **Es más…**

 **¡Qué estupidez andar con una chica!**

…

—Ok, tienes que relajarte, tienes que concentrarte y sonreír—. Volví a repetir la misma línea una décima vez. —Qué ridículo me veo maldita cuatro ojos—. Podía observar su reflejó aguantando la risa.

—Levi, intenta sonreír relajado—. La miré sin emoción ni ganas.

—¿Así? —. Juro que es la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer.

—Se trata de hacerlo sentir cómodo y no darle la sensación de que vas a secuestrarlo con esa sonrisa psicópata—. La vi torcer los labios.

—Oye estamos perdiendo el tiempo, solo te llame para que me dieras unos consejos no para que me criticaras—. Me crucé de brazos girándome hacia ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mírate luces guapísimo pero esa expresión asesina alejaría a cualquiera—. Le rodé los ojos y me acomode mi chamarra.

—Bueno es lo que soy, no he tenido problemas con las mujeres Hange—.

—Él no es una mujer Levi—.

—Será lo mismo, ya sabes de lo que hablo—. Abro la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Camino hacia la sala escuchando cómo Hange viene detrás de mí.

—Estaré esperándote aquí cuando regreses, pediré pizza para perder el tiempo—. La veo arrojarse al sillón subiendo los pies a la mesita de centro.

—Solo no hagas un desastre y baja tus sucias botas de la mesa—. Me volteó los ojos.

A veces siento que ella está adoptando demasiado mis ademanes y eso me asusta un poco, además hoy solo es una salida casual, Hange me dijo que lo llevara al parque a caminar comprarle algún bocadillo y después a comer, cualquier momento para generar una buena platica y conocernos, eso fue lo que dijo ella.

Salí del departamento enviándole un mensaje al chico mientras bajaba en búsqueda de mi motocicleta, me monte acomodándome, Eren me contestó que estaría en la explanada esperándome, sin más tiempo que perder salí en su búsqueda, a diferencia de la noche anterior donde tomé el camino más largo para tenerlo abrazado a mí por más tiempo, ahora tomé el camino más corto, obviamente lo hice para no hacerlo esperar.

Aparco en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior, sin bajarme de la moto me quito el casco buscando al chico al cual vine a recoger, por fin logro divisarlo no muy lejos, caminaba tranquilo con una sonrisa, debo de admitir que se ve muy bien con esos jeans ceñidos y esa playera azul con la camisa a cuadros de tonos rojos que le quedaba suelta, él tipo es guapo y sé que lo sabe.

—Hola Levi, lamento si te hice esperar—. Me da un rápido beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—No, no te preocupes prácticamente acabo de llegar—. Le entrego el casco para que se lo coloque.

—Bueno ¿A dónde iremos?—. Se coloca el casco y sé que me está sonriendo aunque no pueda verlo

—Podemos ir al parque para platicar un poco—. Me froto la nuca nervioso. —Mira la verdad no sé qué hacer en una cita—. Dejé los pretextos encogiéndome de hombros.

—El parque está bien—. Termina por reír y subir detrás de mí

—OK entonces sujétate—. Esperé a que se acomodara y comencé a avanzar ya que sentí un fuerte agarre.

El parque no quedaba tan lejos de ahí, prácticamente estábamos a15 minutos de camino, manejen lo más decente posible para no asustar al chico, sé que aún no se acostumbra mucho al movimiento de la moto, porque puedo sentirlo tensarse durante el trayecto, busco un lugar donde aparcar y espero a que Eren baje con cuidado para después yo bajar.

¿Que se supone que haga ahora?, hubiera leído algo en internet sobre qué hacer en las primeras citas, no es que no las tuviera, pero en la mayoría no hablábamos mucho y nunca nos volvíamos a hablar después de eso, soy una horrible persona maldita sea.

—Levi—. Noto una mano agitándose frente a mí. —¿Estás bien?, Te quedaste pedido en tu mente un rato—. Me mira una tanto desconcertado.

—Estaba pensando que hacer—. Espero se tragara mi mentira.

—Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y platicamos—. Se coloca el casco debajo de su brazo y me indica que lo siga.

Parece ser que él sabe lo que se hacen estas salidas, solo espero poder relajarme un poco para lograr todos los consejos que me dio la loca y funcionen.

Observo a Eren adelantarse unos pasos y lo sigo intentado mantener la mirada fija en su espalda _, no mires, no mires, no mires_ , oh mierda el tipo tiene un trasero de diez, doy unos cuando pasos más colocándome a su lado tratando de sacar de mi mente lo que acabo de ver.

—Debería ser yo quien lo cargue—. Le retire el casco para yo llevarlo bajo mi brazo.

—No me molestaba en lo absoluto—. Me sonríe y yo solo intento devolverle la sonrisa.

Compramos un helado, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberle tomado una foto a la chica que nos atendió, estaba demasiado amable con Eren hasta que nos vio tener una discusión por quien debería pagar, cuando le dije que yo lo había invitado a salir y yo me encargaría de pagar todos los gastos de día, su cara se trasformó en una mueca, mientras le pagaba tenía que morderme la lengua para no reírme en su cara.

—Creo la chica se decepcionó cuando se enteró que veníamos juntos—. Se rio entre dientes probando su helado.

—Le rompimos todas sus esperanzas—. Los dos reímos y seguimos caminando.

Lo observaba de reojo lamer su helado y como si mi cerebro conspirara en contra mía lo veía en cámara lenta, Hange tiene razón, soy un jodido pervertido.

Terminamos por sentarnos debajo de un árbol mirando de fondo el lago del parque, agradezco que Eren sea buen conversador, hablamos de cualquier tema que se nos viniera a la mente, incluyendo la historia ridícula que nos contaron nuestros amigos de la manera en la que se conocieron.

—¿Levi?—. Eren y yo nos giramos ante el llamado.

Divise a un costado nuestro a una mujer no muy alta de cabello castaño, estoy seguro que la he visto en otro lado, a juzgar por sus cortos shorts de deporte y su top que apenas la cubría, deduzco que la he visto en el gimnasio donde entreno, no recuerdo su nombre para ser sinceros pero ella parece muy emocionada de verme.

—Sí, hola...—. Entrecerré los ojos intentando recordar su nombre.

—Soy Petra, entrenó con Erwin pero siempre me gusta verte entrenar—. Su voz chillona me sacó de quicio.

—¿Que te trae por aquí Petra?—.

 _¿Por qué no se va de una vez?._

—Entrenar no es obvio—. Hace una pose señalando su cuerpo.

La mujer está buena, si no fuera por su voz y esa actitud intentaría algo con ella, pero por el momento solo quiero pensar en una sola persona.

—Me alegro por ti—. No sé qué más seguir en la conversación y miro a Eren quien observa a Petra con recelo. —Mira, te presento a Eren, él es...—. ¿Que se supone que somos?.

—Soy el amigo de Levi—. Eren le sonrió como a cualquier persona.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos como diciéndose algo, como si pudieran hablar mentalmente, los miré unos segundos esperando que uno de ellos rompiera el contacto.

—Bueno, solo quería saludarte, te veo en la práctica—. Su intento de sonrisa coqueta fue un fracaso. —Adiós Eren—. Eso fue más cortante de lo que imaginé.

—En verdad tienes admiradoras—. Me giré sin saber que contestar.

—Que va, no sabía quién era—. Intento restarle importancia.

Ahora que lo pienso Eren no tiene nada que enviarle a las mujeres, los pechos al final no son importantes para mí, si nos ponemos a comparar, Petra no tenía tanto trasero como Eren, comienzo a mirar a más mujeres que pasan tratando de encontrar algo de lo cual el chico pueda tenerles envidia pero sigo firme en mi postura, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Su teléfono suena interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, lo veo torcer la boca cuando ve el nombre del contacto, no me quisiste ver curioso así que solo seguí mirando a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres?—. Jamás creí pudiera usar ese tono de voz tanto frío. —Estoy ocupado, no, oye mira puede ser otro día, eres un maldito irresponsable—. Gruñe apretando el puente de su nariz. —Sí, si, como sea, te veo en la entra, no sé en cuanto tiempo solo espérame ya voy—. Colgó suspirando con fuerza.

—¿Está todo en orden?—. Pregunté un tanto contraído pues se veía molesto, molesto en serio.

—Lo siento Levi, debo volver a la universidad—. Se levanta sacudiendo los pedazos de hierba que se quedaron adheridos a sus jeans.

—Puedo llevarte, no es problema—. Me levanto imitándolo.

Lo veo hacer una mueca y ya no sé si es por la anterior llamada o por mi ofrecimiento.

—Está bien, solo porque necesito llegar pronto—. Dice resignado, no sé cómo tomar esa reacción.

Caminamos de regreso hacia donde aparqué, le volví a entregar el casco y retomamos caminó hacia su universidad, seguramente alguno de sus compañero habló para decirle de alguna mala calificación, que se yo, o un trabajo, después le preguntaría, eso me daría el pretexto de volver a salir con él.

Esta vez no baje de la moto, espere a que estuviera frente a mí para devolverme el casco, tomé aire y decidí volver a invitarlo pero se me adelantó.

—Oye Levi, me divertí mucho, pero no soy estúpido—. Me sonríe con tranquilidad.

Wow, esperen, ¿De qué está hablando?.

—No creo entender a qué te refieres, estoy completamente seguro que no dije nada sobre qué fueras estúpido—. Lo miro sin entender.

Porque es eso, no entiendo que está pasando y porque de la nada dijo tal cosa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me divertí mucho hoy, pero no soy quien para estar saciando la curiosidad de un hetero, no creo pueda funcionar entre nosotros, así que no lo tomes a mal pero no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo y viceversa—.

No, no, no y no.

Era lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza, maldita sea, me está desechando completamente y ni siquiera lo intentamos, no puedo ser un desastre con ambos sexos.

—Espera, yo no estoy jugando, yo... —

—Eren por fin llegaste date prisa—. Esa maldita voz me interrumpió.

Me asomé por un costado del cuerpo de Eren y ahí estaba, su ex novio, nos miraban con cara de pocos amigos cruzándose de brazos moviendo el pie impaciente.

—¿Creí habías dicho que terminaron? —. Seguro Hange me mataría por la cara que estaba haciendo en este momento.

—Lo hicimos, pero eso no quita que estudiemos en la misma universidad y peor aún que tengamos proyectos juntos—. Se encogió de hombro mirando al tipo que tenía cara de caballo.

—Oye no puedes simplemente terminar esto, vamos, estamos en plan de conocernos—. Intente sonreír y creo lo hice bien porque recibí una sonrisa de vuelta.

—No puedes terminar algo que no empezó Levi, cuídate mucho, me alegro de haberte conocido—. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Y aquí estoy yo, parado como idiota observando cómo se va, dejándome con una mueca de desconcierto y un sentimiento que no sé definir, no hubo un beso de despedida, solo se giró y se largó, Puedo jurar que vi una sonrisa burlona en la cara de ese jodido equino, me coloque el casco y salí de una manera no muy discreta ya que el motor hizo suficiente ruido para que todos los que estuvieran al rededor me escucharan.

Maldita mi suerte.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —. Hange borró su sonrisa en el momento en que vio mi semblante.

—No quiero hablar del tema—. Dije tajante y seguí de largo a la cocina.

—¿Tan malo fue? —.

—Me bateó Hange, prácticamente me dio las gracias y un suerte para la próxima, solo le faltó estirarme la mano para despedirse—. Gruñí abriendo la caja de pizza a medio comer metiéndome un pedazo a la boca sin importarme que estuviera fría.

—¿Ese chico lindo te bateo?, pero si tiene cara de no romper ni un plato—. Me miró sin dar crédito y yo fruncí más el ceño.

—Creí le gustaba o que se moría por mí—. La escuche soltar una carcajada.

—Cielos enano, no creí tuvieras el ego tan Grande—. Se limpió las lágrimas de su anterior risa.

—El tipo parecía demasiado interesado, no entiendo que lo detuvo—. Refunfuñé mordiendo de nuevo la rebanada que tenía en la mano.

—Tal vez hiciste algo que lo incomodara o que le diera otro tipo de ideas—. Cruzó los brazos sobre el desayunador.

Me quedé pensando por un momento mientras masticaba lo comida, ahora que lo pienso, como mucho cuando estoy ansioso, concéntrate Levi, ¿Que hice mal?, solo estuve todo el día perdido en ese estúpido chico guapo y obviamente no pude dejar de comprarlo con algunas mujeres pero es que él no tenía nada que envidiarles.

Esperen...

—Soy un pendejo—. Suelto la rebanada de pizza dándome una palmada en la cara.

—Qué bueno que te des cuenta—.

—No puedo creerlo, estuve todo el día observando que el tipo era guapo y lo comparé con otras mujeres—.

—Quiero creer que lo hiciste discretamente—. Torció la boca mirándome molesta.

—Se supone que sí, eso creo, oh vamos, estaba perdido en mi mente—.

—Eres un verdadero pendejo Levi—. Negó con la cabeza y solo pude chasquear la lengua.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?, ¿Escribirle? —.

—Sí, pero no ahora, no seas tonto—. Me detuvo en mi intención de sacar el celular.

—¿Entonces cuando? —. Me quejé.

—Levi—. Se aclaró la voz y supe que lo que me diría sería muy en serio. —Este chico, Eren, ¿En verdad te gusta?, quiero decir, Sería muy cabrón de tu parte utilizarlo para quitarte la espinita de saber si en verdad puedes tener algo con él y si no funciona hacerle justo lo que él acaba de hacer contigo, claro, conociéndote le dirías eso después de cogértelo—. La miré con la boca abierta claramente ofendido.

—No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy pero no haría eso—. Me hizo una expresión que se traducía como un "¿En serio?".

—Levi, somos amigos y como tú mejor amiga te lo digo, eres un idiota en esto de las relaciones, a veces pienso que toda tu inteligencia emocional está en tu entrepierna—.

Ouch.

Suelto un gruñido de fastidio y camino de regreso a la sala tirándome en el sillón, escuchó a Hange llámeme pero no quiero voltear, prendo la televisión y me dispongo a buscar algo bueno que ver.

—Levi, no evadas lo que te estoy diciendo—. Se dejó caer a un lado mío.

—No lo evado, me gusta el chico ok, pero tengo miedo de que mi... —. Le señaló mi entrepierna con ambas manos. —No responda al 100, ¿Entiendes?, ¿Qué tal si al final no puedo estar bien con él? —.

—¿Por qué solo piensas en sexo?, es un ser humano, tiene sentimientos, idiota, al igual que tú, oh eso creo, deja el sexo en segundo plano, gánatelo primero y lo otro fluirá naturalmente—.

—Pero... —. Me golpeó el brazo con un puño notándose fastidiada. —Ok, ok, primero gustarnos y después coger—.

—Eres increíble—. Resopló rodándome los ojos.

Nos quedamos viendo una película hasta tarde, seguimos platicando de otras cosas, criticando lo que veíamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, Hange es una persona muy especial en mi vida, a veces me dice cosas que me lastiman el ego, pero sé que ella solo busca lo mejor en mí y es algo que valoro mucho, solo que no quiero decirle, se sentirá más especial de lo que ya se siente.

Seguí el consejo de la loca, esperé hasta el lunes para comunicarme con Eren, le mande mensaje pero no recibí respuesta, decidí darle tiempo, pero ya paso más de una semana y aún no responde mis mensajes, en verdad me estoy poniendo ansioso, no quiero pedirle a Erwin que hable con su novio para que Eren me vuelva hacer caso, ahora que lo pienso con ninguna mujer me eh puesto tan desesperado por volver a saber de ella, me enoja demasiado y más tener que ver la cara de su maldito ex cuando viene a entrenar.

—Levi, ¿Te inscribirás al torneo que hará el gimnasio? —. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Erwin me habló.

—¿Cuál torneo? —. Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

—¿No Estás prestando atención? —. Me miró fastidiado. Solo negué con la cabeza y los labios apretados. —El torneo que hacemos cada año para alentar a todos los alumnos enfrentándose entre ellos y demuestren sus avances—.

—Sería injusto que alguien se enfrente a mí, ¿No lo crees? —.

—Puedes sorprenderte, muchos ya están a nuestro nivel—. Me miró divertido.

—Aja, como sea, no lo haré, no me apetece lastimar a alguien—. Me estire un poco alistándome para entrar a mi clase.

—Igual deberías venir para apoyar a tu grupo—. Me palmeó el hombro y se alejó a los vestidores.

Supongo tiene razón, debería ir a ese torneo, más que nada para distraer la mente y dejar de pensar en ese mocoso.

Tomé posición en la zona de entrenamiento esperando a que todos tomaran su lugar para empezar el calentamiento.

—Instructor—. Gire hacia el chico calvo que me hablaba. —Hoy no dará la clase tan pesada, ¿Verdad? —. Se escuchó un tanto nervioso.

—Qué bueno que lo dices, porque nuestro buen instructor Smith me puso de malas y tú me diste una buena idea—. Veo cómo todos los practicantes voltean a ver al chico con odio y este se encoge de hombros.

Bueno, por algo siguen en mi clase, son pesadas pero obtienen lo que viene a buscar y yo obtengo una buena paga por ese estilo masoquista que ellos llevan al venir conmigo.

Me estiro relajando mi cuerpo, que buena rutina tuvimos, no me había desahogado tan bien en un buen rato, bueno, no puedo decir nada de los jadeantes y derrotados practicantes, admito que tengo un poco las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, pero los muchachos parecen estar morados al grado de casi perder el conocimiento.

Me despedí de todos encaminado a darme una ducha, sentía mi cuerpo arder, necesitaba con urgencia el agua helada, suspiré de gusto cuando la fría agua golpeó mi espalda.

Salí sintiéndome como nuevo, seque rápidamente mi cabello y me cambié de ropa, me apresure para regresar a mi departamento, antes de cruzar la puerta de salida observé el letrero sobre la competencia amistosa de la que me hablaba Erwin, la verdad no le ponía mucha atención a los comunicados, siempre terminaba enterándome el mismo día, la competencia sería en tres días, no estaría mal venir a dar un vistazo a mis practicantes, ellos deberían estar muy por encima de las demás clases, no es por alardear pero soy buen instructor.

Salí del lugar y estornudé un par de veces, como odio la contaminada de esta ciudad, solo hace que te pique la nariz.

Estaría menos molesto si hubiera sido la contaminación la que me hiciera estornudar, ahora estoy en cama con una maldita caja de pañuelos a aún lado, mande a Hange a conseguir medicamento para intentar sobrellevar este resfriado lo más rápido posible, me daba un asco estar enfermo, la nariz no para de escurrirme, la fiebre me hacía sudar, me siento completamente incómodo, solo espero estar mejor para ir a ese estúpido torneo.

Ya dejare de quejarme, ¿Que más podría salir mal?.

…

 **N/T):** Voy a intentar darle una revisión y una arregladita a los primeros tres cap de esta historia, por el momento denme un respiro.

-Que el universo te sonría.

 **B.**


End file.
